Estaban juntos
by Harriet M. Stonecraft
Summary: Mimi y Koushiro esperan en una cafetería a que los demás lleguen. No tienen ni idea de que durante dicha espera tendrán una conversación que cambiará las cosas entre ellos./One-shot
**Estaban juntos**

-Estoy aburrida de esperar.- Exclamó Mimi antes de dar otro sorbo a su batido para luego dejarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa. Por su puesto, su intención era seguir quejándose. -¿Dónde demonios se han metido todos? Ya llegan más de diez minutos tarde.

Koushiro se dedicaba a mirarla con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que su enfado no fuera a más. Una Mimi irritada era algo difícil con lo que lidiar.

-No responden a mis mensajes. Pero seguro que están a punto de llegar.- Dijo intentando sonar seguro de sus palabras antes de ocultarse tras su portátil, aparentando que hacía algo importante. Todo con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a la ira de Mimi.

Ella, de brazos cruzados, miraba a través de la ventana de la cafetería tediosamente. Aquella era una reunión cuyo fin era encontrar un modo de rescatar a Meicoomon. Koushiro parecía tener ya más de alguna idea al respecto, tan solo faltaba discutirlas entre todos y actuar.

Pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues como bien había dicho ya Mimi, todos parecían haber decidido llegar tardísimo aquel día.

-Debimos traer a los digimons, así ahora podría estar hablando con Palmon en vez de aburriéndome mientras me ignoras.

-Están más seguros en mi despacho.- Dijo tranquilamente, aun oculto detrás de su pantalla. No podía verlo, pero seguramente Mimi estaba a punto de estallar del enfado.

Y no estaba equivocado. En ese momento, Mimi sin más dilación se levantó de su silla y cerró la pantalla con su mano abierta y una gran mirada de superioridad que Koushiro no pudo esquivar más.

-Te estoy pidiendo de forma indirecta que no seas tan borde y que dejes de ignorarme. Parece que sigues teniendo nueve años.- Y tras aquella acción volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla con sus brazos nuevamente cruzados.

-Ya no tengo nueve años…- Respondió ligeramente sonrojado por lo que Mimi acababa de decir. Había crecido. De hecho había crecido bastante. Era más alto que Mimi (apenas por un centímetro, pero lo era), y quería creer que había madurado en bastantes aspectos.

-Pues lo parece. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en aquellas ruinas de la Isla Fil? Te dedicabas a ignorarme igual que ahora. Y por lo menos en ese momento estabas haciendo algo importante. Eres bastante grosero.

Y a cada nuevo insulto de Mimi, Koushiro solo podía mantener una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero cómo explicarle que si ahora le costaba tanto hablar con ella era por una razón bien distinta a la de antaño. Cuando era un niño apenas era consciente de algo que se había hecho más que evidente en los últimos años.

-Siento que parezca que te ignoro. Realmente no es mi intención.- Aquella era la única excusa que sabía o podía darle en ese momento. Pero no pareció ser bastante para ella, que seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, durante un momento pareció relajar su rostro para volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Siempre he pensado… que me ignorabas porque te parecía una idiota…

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Yo nunca pensaría algo así de ti!- Koushiro se había levantado de la silla y había hablado tan fuerte que algunas personas se giraron hacia su mesa. Al ver el alboroto que había causado, Koushiro enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y se volvió asentar claramente avergonzado.

Sin embargo, Mimi, tras una primera fase de sorpresa, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Perfecto, lo último ya que necesitaba era que la chica que le gustaba se riera de él por haber hecho el ridículo.

-Si lo dices con tanta seguridad tendré que creerte.- Dijo tranquila con una amplia sonrisa. Koushiro apenas se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia ella, todavía avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. –Es solo que, ya sabes. Eres el más inteligente del grupo. Sin ti habríamos estado perdidos en muchas ocasiones. Tai y Yamato serían todo lo fuerte que quisieras, pero al final siempre salían bien las cosas gracias a tu inteligencia.

Ante tal despliegue de cumplidos Koushiro solo pudo enrojecer aún más. Nunca se había esperado que Mimi pudiera llegar a valorarlo de esa forma. De hecho, si no se equivocaba, ella acababa de decir que le parecía incluso más importante que Tai o Yamato.

-Mu-muchas gracias.- Una respuesta increíblemente pobre. Pero su cerebro, tan increíblemente alabado, no daba para más en ese momento.

-Cuando era pequeña no lo entendía. Simplemente me parecías un friki de los ordenadores.

Entonces le llegó el golpe. Claramente iba a alabarlo para luego decirle algo como eso. Tampoco podía culparla, tenía toda la razón.

-Ciertamente, cuando era pequeño fui bastante maleducado. El día de las ruinas… Aunque estuviera haciendo algo importante, podría haber intentado explicártelo o simplemente haber sido más amable.- Esperaba que aquello sirviera como disculpa por aquel episodio que Mimi acababa de traer a su memoria.

-Yo era aún más inconsciente de lo que soy ahora. No te habría escuchado.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa divertida. Entonces lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Pero al final me salvaste, ¿no?

Koushiro tan solo pudo volver a bajar la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirándola directamente por el cúmulo de sensaciones e inseguridades que le rodeaban cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-¿Mimi?- Entones se giró hacia su izquierda. Allí había un chico bastante alto con el uniforme de su Instituto que miraba atentamente a Mimi. Si no se equivocaba, aquel chico iba a su clase y era bastante popular entre las chicas a pesar de ser de 1º año. Lo que le faltaba.

-Sousuke.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque sin ánimo de creérselo, una sonrisa mucho menos entusiasta que la que le había regalado a él segundo antes.

-Vaya, qué alegría encontrarte fuera de clase.- Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa bastante amplia. Koushiro, que no era nada estúpido cuando se trataba de entender situaciones (al menos situaciones que no le concernieran a él), se fijó claramente en el hecho de que a ese tipo le gustaba Mimi. Tampoco podía culparlo.

-Ya ves. Una coincidencia.- Respondió Mimi aun con una sonrisa agradable. Entonces Sousuke pareció reparar en su presencia. Lo miró con cierto desdén y volvió su vista a Mimi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habrás quedado con este?- Ante el claro tono despectivo, Koushiro tan solo giró la vista hacia la ventana con claro aburrimiento. Aunque ciertamente, lo había herido un poco en el orgullo.

Mimi pareció hacer caso omiso y respondió aun con su sonrisa, aunque Koushiro, mirándola de reojo, bien podría determinar que era una de las falsas. Esas que usaba para gente que no acababa de caerle bien pero que ponía por pura educación. Se sintió bastante aliviado por ese gesto.

-Koushiro y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

-Entiendo. Bueno, ahora mismo iba a ir con Tamaki y Fuwa a un karaoke. ¿Te apetece venirte?- Dijo mientras ignoraba claramente a Koushiro. Entonces el chico se apoyó en la mesa y acercó su rostro peligrosamente hacia Mimi, en un afán seductor que le parecía a Koushiro increíblemente torpe y hasta repugnante.

Mimi siguió sonriendo, esta vez ya podía determinar con toda seguridad de que se trataba de la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto poner a la chica.

Alejó su rostro evitando así esa cercanía y entonces, de improvisto, sintió la mano de Mimi sobre la suya en la mesa, entrelazándola.

-Lo siento. Koushiro-kun y yo tenemos planes.

Sousuke entonces volvió a incorporarse y puso una sonrisa nerviosa. Claramente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y bueno, Koushiro tampoco parecía entender absolutamente nada. Tan solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de ese momento extraño en el que el universo había decidido hacerle un regalo.

-Acaso no estaréis…, nah. ¿No estáis saliendo, no? Este tío es un rarito.- Dijo Sousuke entre risas nerviosas.

-Ignoraré eso último. Y sí, estamos saliendo. Así que te agradecería que dejaras de molestarnos en nuestra cita.- Y ahora, Sousuke podía disfrutar de la visión de una Mimi enfadada, una que daba bastante miedo.

-¡Lo-lo siento! Nos vemos en clase.- Y salió corriendo de la cafetería sin mirar atrás. A veces se le olvidaba que las miradas asesinas de Mimi podían hacer correr a la gente.

Una vez Sousuke estuvo fuera de escena, ella se volvió hacia Koushiro claramente indignada.

-¡Menudo idiota! ¿Has visto cómo te ha mirado? Ya puede ser todo lo popular que quieras que seguirá siendo un imbécil.- Dijo claramente enfadada.- Aunque tú también podrías haber dicho algo.- Y parecía que ahora el enfado se volvía contra él.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que se meten conmigo. Lo mejor normalmente es simplemente dejarlo estar.- Dijo sonando aún más patético de lo que había esperado. Menuda imagen debía estar dando frente a la chica que le gustaba.

Mimi sin embargo, pareció bastante compresiva y aligeró su expresión.

-Supongo que es una manera de verlo. Pero es que yo sería incapaz de ver a alguien meterse con uno de mis amigos y no hacer nada al respecto.

-Obviamente si fueran a meterse con algún amigo mío haría algo. Pero si es solo a mí…

-Creo que lo entiendo. Aunque si alguien se metiera conmigo definitivamente le respondería y se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Yo no me callo nada.

Koushiro entonces se rio por la seguridad tan fresca que desprendía su amiga.

-Lo sé. Por eso me gustas.- Dijo Koushiro sin caer en la cuenta de la seriedad de sus palabras. Mimi lo miró boquiabierta durante unos segundos que parecieron años, mientras Koushiro buscaba una forma de matizar sus palabras y no parecer un imbécil.- Me gustas como amiga. Quiero decir… ¡tu forma de ser! Te admiro. Me gustaría tener… tu seguridad.

Esperaba que sus palabras atropelladas arreglaran el estropicio que había causado su arranque de sinceridad descontrolado. Mimi se había sonrojado ligeramente y parecía repentinamente nerviosa. ¿Acaso acababa de fastidiarlo?

-Ya… ya lo sé. ¿Qué más ibas a querer decir sino?- Y entonces volvió la risa nerviosa entre ambos.

Fue justo en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

Rápidamente ambos las retiraron, quedando una sensación de vacío que no alcanzaban a explicarse del todo.

-Siento haber dicho que estábamos saliendo. Solo quería que se largara.

-No, no pasa nada. Era solo una tontería. Nosotros nunca seríamos pareja.- Replicó Koushiro rascándose la cabeza intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Y también, siendo sinceros, intentaba bajarse de la nube de esperanza a la que se había subido al sentir la mano de Mimi sobre la suya.

Sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron no agradar del todo a Mmi.

-Por qué… ¿por qué no podríamos ser nunca pareja?

Y ante esa pregunta que denotaba cierto indicio de enfado, Koushiro se petrificó. No sabía que podía responder a una pregunta así, pero la impaciencia de la chica se estaba empezando a hacer evidente y tenía que decir algo.

-Porque tú y yo… ya sabes, no encajamos.

Pero claramente esa no era la respuesta correcta, porque Mimi se había levantado de su asiento y había apoyado sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia él con una actitud más que desafiante.

-¿Por qué no íbamos a encajar?

Y Koushiro tenía la sensación de que llegados a este punto dijera lo que dijera iba a provocar la ira de la chica en frente de él.

-Porque… míranos. Tú eres, eres demasiado… y yo soy…

-¿Qué soy qué? ¿Demasiado qué, Koushiro? ¿Demasiado estúpida como para poder salir con un tipo tan listo como tú?-¿Pero cómo demonios había llegado a una conclusión como aquella? Era lo que se preguntaba Koushiro. –Ya me lo dijiste, que era una egocéntrica inconsciente. Y tú no saldrías con alguien así, ¿verdad?

Y de repente ya no era enfado lo que veía en los ojos de Mimi, sino cierto dolor. De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a entender, acababa de herir los sentimientos de Mimi en ese preciso instante, y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía de decir o hacer para arreglarlo.

Habiéndose quedado totalmente bloqueado, Mimi pareció agotarse de esperar una respuesta y tras coger su bolso salió disparada hacia la salida de la cafetería. Antes de marchar, Koushiro había podido ver cómo la chica había estado a punto de llorar.

Sintiéndose totalmente culpable de una situación que no entendía, metió su portátil en la mochila con una velocidad inesperada y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Apenas tuvo que perseguirla durante un par de calles hasta que llegara a alcanzarla para tomarla del brazo y obligarla a detenerse.

-¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!- Le gritó Mimi con lo que parecían ser unas lágrimas rebeldes que querían salir de sus ojos.

-Tranquilízate. Explícame que te pasa.- Le pedía Koushiro. Y tras un forcejeo en medio de una calle desierta, Mimi acabó cediendo.

-Eres un idiota.- Dijo ya mucho más calmada con la mirada al suelo, incapaz de enfrentarlo, aparentemente.

-Eso ya lo sé. Te he hecho llorar. Dime por qué.- Entonces la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Qué piensas sobre mí?- Preguntó Mimi intentando aparentar una seguridad que ya no estaba tan segura de tener.

Aquella pregunta resultó increíblemente incómoda. Cómo empezar a explicarle a Mimi, de entre todas las personas, lo que pensaba sobre ella.

-Yo…Verás…- Y las palabras no salían. Tan solo podía estar ahí, de pie, mirándola y esperando que sucediera un milagro que lo sacara de aquella situación.

Entonces Mimi lo miró con un enfado más que evidente antes de sujetarlo por el rostro y alcanzar sus labios. El beso pilló por sorpresa a Koushiro, que fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos o de responder de manera alguna. Duró unos segundos, los segundos más dulces de su vida hasta el momento, hasta que ella se separó nuevamente para seguir con su rostro enfadado y sus ojos húmedos a punto de soltar alguna lágrima que ella misma se encargaba de retener con fiereza.

-Me gustas, idiota. Y que digas que no encajaremos, o que no reacciones cuando le digo a alguien que estamos saliendo me molesta. Porque si no te gusto por ser una egoísta, egocéntrica e inconsciente, puedes decírmelo claramente ahora.

Koushiro, que no era especialmente elocuente en situaciones así, tan solo acertó a inclinarse para unir sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez, aunque inseguro, la sujetó con más fuerza por la cintura e intentó profundizar el beso.

Mimi, rendida, llevó sus manos desde su rostro hasta su cuello hasta dejar sus brazos descansando sobre sus hombros. Los labios inexpertos de Koushiro se movían al ritmo que marcaba Mimi.

Cuando se separaron ante la necesidad de aire, ninguno era capaz de mirar al otro a la cara, aunque las manos de Izzy seguían descansando en su cintura, y los brazos de Mimi seguían rodeando su cuello.

-Mimi, tú… tú me gustas. Desde siempre. Quizá desde que te conocí. Y puede que a veces resultes egocéntrica, pero tu seguridad en ti misma y lo fuerte que eres es algo que siempre he admirado. Pensaba que no encajábamos precisamente por eso. Porque tú eres una persona muy segura y yo… bueno, ya me has visto cómo he reaccionado con ese idiota de Sousuke. Yo no… no podía gustarte nunca.

Mimi entonces pareció tener el valor para mirarlo a la cara. Volvió a llevar sus manos a su rostro y le obligó a mirarlo. Estaba nervioso.

-Pues me gustas. Precisamente porque eres así. Lo contrario a mí, una persona mucho más tranquila capaz de hacerme ver mis errores. Por eso yo sí que creo que encajamos perfectamente.

Y ahora ya no se veía triste, sino simplemente decidida. Capaz de cambiar de humor de acuerdo a las circunstancias con una rapidez que Koushiro no alcanzaba. Porque Mimi, la chica de la que llevaba enamorado años, podía decirle que le gustaba y darle el beso de su vida, pero aún le costaba dejar de temblar y pensar que aquello realmente estaba pensando.

-No… no lo había visto así.

Entonces Mimi se separó de su abrazo y dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Creo que está decidido entonces. Vamos a salir.- Dijo con una sonrisa resulta. Ya no había rastro algunos de las lágrimas que querían hacer su aparición minutos atrás. Solo estaba ella sonriendo con la fuerza de una lógica que Koushiro llegaba a entender perfectamente.

Se acercó entonces hasta él y le cogió la mano, consiguiendo que Koushiro, por enésima vez en el día, enrojeciera avergonzado.

-Ahora volvamos al café. A lo mejor ya han llegado los demás.- Y empezó a caminar con él de la mano por las mismas calles que antes había recorriendo corriendo el uno detrás del otro. –Aunque quizá no deberíamos decirle nada a los demás por ahora. Las cosas están algo complicadas…- Dijo Mimi poco entusiasmada por ello.

-Creo que tienes razón. Todo está ahora un poco tenso.- Respondió Koushiro, quien realmente aun no acababa de creer que eso no fuera un sueño cualquiera y que en cualquier momento se despertaría en su cama.

Caminando de la mano llegaron a la última esquina que debían girar antes de llegar al café. Entonces Mimi se detuvo e hizo detenerse a Koushiro también. Se acercó hasta él y volvió a darle un beso corto en los labios que acabó de confirmarle que aquello debía de estar pasando de verdad.

-El último beso hasta que nos despidamos de los demás.- Dijo sonriente.- Espero que luego quieras acompañarme a casa. Es lo que haría un buen novio.

Y Koushiro tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. La cogió de la mano y le hizo dar el par de pasos que lo separaban para ser él el que la besara esta vez. Cómo no seguir besándose durante horas si acababan de descubrir que sentían lo mismo. Las horas que pasaran antes de poder despedirse de los demás sin duda de les harían eternas.

Esta vez era Mimi la que se había sonrojado por el impulso de Koushiro. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la impulsiva que llevaba la situación, pero parecía que él quería discutirle el puesto.

-Prometo ser un buen novio.- Dijo sonriendo de una forma que hizo que Mimi acabara de enamorarse si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Más te vale.- Dijo altiva mientras empezaba a caminar delante de él con grandes zancadas hacia el café. Izzy la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, increíblemente feliz en una tarde que se había presentado bastante normal en un principio.

Entraron al café intentando aparentar normalidad. En seguida Tai los llamó desde una de las mesas del fondo.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! Llegáis tardísimo. ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

Ambos tuvieron que morderse la lengua al querer gritarles que ellos eran los que realmente habían llegado increíblemente tarde cuando ellos mismo habían estado a la hora acordada. Pero pensándolo bien, había sido gracias a que llegaran tarde que la tarde había llevado aquel rumbo.

Tras alguna excusa barata se sentaron a la mesa, y mientras Izzy empezaba a hablar sobre las diversas ideas que tenía para salvar a Mei-chan, Mimi deslizó una mano por debajo de la mesa para posarla sobre su rodilla en una inocente muestra de cariño. Dejando claro a Koushiro, por si acaso no lo estaba ya bastante, que estaban juntos.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallo! Pues la primera publicación de varias (espero) dentro del fandom de Digimon. Ainss, y pensar que de este anime fue de las primeras cosas que escribí cuando era una enana y no sabía ni lo que eran los fics. Tierna infancia xD

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este one-shot. De hecho tenía ya medio pensado una especie de segunda parte, aunque por ahora lo dejaré como finalizado.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
